Chobits, 2097
by Aluada22
Summary: Chihiro, a Chi, é seduzida em uma festa pelo jovem misterioso Hideki. Acorda quase 100 anos depois numa sala branca, perdida num mundo que ela preferia ter esquecido... ou apagado de seus arquivos. Mas agora é tarde demais, porque ela o ama.
1. Chapter 1

O som alto, a multidão, o cheiro de álcool misturado com o suor e tabaco... tudo a incomodava. Aquela festa de aniversário, anteriormente tão válida de se esperar ansiosamente por, mostrava atingir o clima de um ambiente hostil após as duas horas da madrugada. Chihiro deixou de ficar encostada a um canto e resolveu pegar uma cadeira vazia perto de tantas outras ocupadas por casais se beijando para poder se sentar em um lugar em que pudesse, ao menos, conseguir ouvir a voz em seu pensamento.

Não, aquele definitivamente não era o seu hábitat natural. Estaria muito melhor dormindo em sua cama, seu vestido rendado guardado seguro no guarda-roupa. Porém, em casa, ela estaria sozinha. Não teria nem ao menos a presença daquele que ela passara observando durante toda a celebração, esperando um olhar recíproco.

Aquele lugar era o inferno. Queria amaldiçoar o infeliz aniversariante e seu péssimo gosto de amizades, sair de lá e voltar a enxergar os movimentos completos das pessoas. Mas algo a prendia. Estava crente de que havia sido correspondida – senão, já estaria no aconchego de suas cobertas. Mas não poderia ter certeza. Sempre que o encarava, se encontrava com seus próprios olhos assustados, refletidos pelas lentes do seu belo par de lentes escuras.

Seus olhos não eram medrosos; eles davam medo. Talvez fosse por isso que o lugar ao seu lado ainda estivesse vago.

— Posso me sentar aqui? — tremulou uma voz masculina, logo acima do seu ombro.

Chihiro se virou parar ver. Lá estavam seus olhos, agora surpresos.

— Po-pode...

Ela se remexeu dentro de suas rendas tão rosadas quanto suas bochechas. Não poderia levantar a cabeça; não poderia olhá-lo com medo; não poderia engasgar em sua fala... ficaria quieta, eternamente fixa em sua cadeira, pra sempre postada a olhar seus próprios joelhos.

— Meu nome é Hideki — iniciou.

Se ao menos não houvesse o barulho da música ao fundo, ruídos de copos quebrando e de namorados ao redor, teria pairado um silêncio desconcertante no ar.

Barulho desconcertante.

— Você é a Chi? —resolveu terminar.

Não conseguiu. Abandonou os joelhos e respondeu pelo nome.

—Chihiro...

—Então, pra mim você é a Chi.

Novo barulho desconcertante.

Joelhos.

—Você está muito bonita.

Seus joelhos saíram correndo, e tudo o que ela podia ver era seu próprio rosto, radiante — refletido nos óculos escuros. O barulho acabou.

"Unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba ii

Kimerareta ashita wa nai

Damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi deai wa guuzen janai

Tooi hitomi ni eien kanjita..."

A música foi sugada por seus ouvidos, dissolveu-se e ficou martelando em sua cabeça. Destino? Destino? Seria o destino que a encarava com aqueles olhos assustados?

— Não quer viver um pouco? — e ela nadou em direção à superfície daquele mar de versos. Quando retomou o fôlego novamente em sua mente, via-se o perdendo no meio de um sorriso, enquanto seu corpo e o de Hideki embalavam-se num ritmo incessante.

De repente o inferno transformou-se em paraíso, de repente as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha tornaram-se coradas de dançar, de repente a longa noite pareceu curta demais. Seu reflexo não mais lhe importava; imaginava-lhe os mais diversos olhares, todos cobertos de paixão e felicidade —assim como os seus.

Na verdade, aqueles eram os seus.

Mas... ah, tudo era tão loucamente empolgante...

E quando ele a apertou para junto de si, aproximou seu rosto ao dela e tirou as lentes que o escondiam, ela simplesmente não pôde parar de pensar:

"Persocom."

Seus lábios inconscientemente moveram-se aos trejeitos da palavra.

— O que foi que disse?

Tudo parou.

A música, a dança, o movimento, a empolgação, o sentimento, o olhar, os sorrisos, as pessoas, o mundo, tudo, tudo, tudo escorreu para um ponto ínfimo longe dali, deixando-lhe apenas um pensamento bizarro e uma dor de cabeça entorpecente.

Persocom.

Persocom.

Persocom.

Não queria saber o que era. Só queria que parasse.

Viu um borrão de Hideki estendendo-lhe algo, e enfiou-o garganta a baixo. Era líquido, gelado e pesado. Num segundo momento, pronunciou um "Chi", igualmente pesado.

— Módulo de segurança X, chobits.

Foi tudo o que ouviu antes que os borrões de pensamento e realidade se confundissem, e tudo a sua volta fosse tragado pela escuridão.


	2. Chapter 2

Escuridão.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Os passos rápidos subiam a escada com euforia, levando Chi para perto do menino que brincava com algumas peças eletrônicas no chão.

— Minoru-kuuuuuun! —ela pulou em cima do irmão — Papai me deu um programa novo!

— O que você pode fazer agora? — seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os da irmã.

— Agora a Chi pode se apaixonar de verdade!

Ele fez cara de nojo.

— Isso é ruim...

— Não é! Não isso que as princesas sentem pelos príncipes nos contos de fada..?

— É.

— E eles não acabam felizes para sempre?

— Sim...

— Então! Agora a Chi pode ser feliz para sempre também! — ela deu um sorriso inocente, compatível a sua imagem de uma menina de 10 anos de idade —Vou encontrar a pessoa só para mim...

Eles ouviram um suspiro de choro, ao fundo. Observando da porta, Chitose Hibya procurava calar suas lágrimas com o lenço, mas era inevitável. Estava chegando a hora.

Chi aproximou-se da mãe devagarinho e abraçou-lhe pela cintura.

— Não chore, mamãe... por favor...

Chitose abaixou até ficar na altura de seus olhos de criança.

— Logo, logo, a Chi vai embora... vou sentir saudades...

— O que é saudade?

— Saudade... saudade é uma dor bem aqui — ela pegou a mão de Chi e a encostou no próprio peito, à altura do coração — que a gente sente quando está longe de alguém de que gosta...

— Eu não quero que doa — com muito esforço, escorreu-lhe uma lágrima fina — Não quero que a mamãe sinta dor.

— Eu também não quero que doa na Chi.

— Eu tenho que ir embora mesmo? — uma vez executado o programa, as lágrimas eram inevitáveis.

— Tem, Chi. Tem muitas pessoas malvadas aqui... você tem que ajudá-las, Chi.

Escuridão.

Pi. Pi. Pi.

Aqueles sons mostravam o esforço que o coração fazia para não parar de bater. Mas ela sabia que era em vão.

Adeus, queria dizer adeus, queria dizer que amava... mas não podia se mexer... não podia...

Alguém pegou sua mão. Sentiu as palpitações de um coração.

— Sinta, meu amor...

Piiiiiiiiii...

Luz.

Luz branca, muito forte.

Seus olhos ardiam. Consegui abri-los para ver o suficiente de todo o branco que a cercava, desde paredes e telas até cabos e fios — muitos cabos e fios. Por todo o seu corpo.

Deixou escapar um grito de desespero, e por um segundo sentiu-se forte o bastante para arrancar-se de tudo que a prendia e correr até a porta.

Caiu no meio do caminho.

O ardor dos olhos ainda era muito forte, mas eles funcionaram suficientemente bem para reconhecer o corpo negro estatelado no chão. Hideki.

"— Então, pra mim você é a Chi."

Festa, barulho, flashs seqüenciais. Persocom.

Persocom.

Persocom.

Tateou às cegas à procura de uma maçaneta a sua frente. Girou a mais próxima, e enfim encontrou-se num nível normal de claridade. Corredor, portas, muitas portas. Uma janela mais ao fundo.

Alcançou-a. E, através dela, viu tudo acontecer como num filme.

Prédios, prédios, prédios, prédios. Infinitos ao olhar, todos ultrapassando a altura das nuvens, perdendo-se no meio de uma espessa névoa cinzenta. Mas eram poucos; além deles, havia uma depressão, quase uma cratera. Terra vermelha, muito vermelha, chocando-se com o cinza de cima. E casas, todas tentando quebrar as leis da Física, empilhadas, amontoadas, caindo umas às outras, à semelhança de tocas de animais.

Persocom.

Persocom.

Pontinhos sujos arrastavam-se na terra vermelha, como formigas num formigueiro. Na parte cinzenta, as pessoas tinham mais forma: alguns tinham pressa, mal-humor, coisas a fazer; outros, orelhas engraçadas.

Persocom.

Aquela era seu mundo, sua casa. O tinha deixado para salvá-lo, e lá estava, nova e inexplicavelmente.

— Chi é uma persocom.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Novos passos daquela vez...

— Então a Chi se lembra?

Mas a voz era masculina.

Ela se virou para trás, o olhar em direção ao som. Ao lado de uma das muitas portas, estava uma menino. Seu rosto muito jovem se chocava estrondosamente com suas as roupas muito formais.

— Minoru-kun..?

O abraço foi longo, longamente forte, longamente nostálgico.

— Minoru-kun... está tão grande...

— Já se passaram sete anos desde que você foi embora. Dez anos pra você, sete pra mim. Estamos em 2097, Chi.

Ela não se deixou abalar pelo tempo. Com a mesma inocência de criança, ela sorriu, passando os finos dedos pelo rosto do irmão. Ah, era muito saber que ele estava bem... que não havia morrido de verdade... era uma pena ter uma memória tão suscetível a bloqueio de programas.

— Onde está a mamãe?

— Onde está o papai?

Uníssono, seguido de um silêncio desconfortável.

Minoru abriu um leve sorriso.

— Venha, primeiro eu vou verificar se não há erros no seu HD. Depois pomos a conversa em dia.

Ele a levou até o recinto brilhante, tomando o cuidado de diminuir a claridade antes de entrarem. Hideki agora não era mais um borrão para Chi, já formava uma figura completa, e conseguia se levantar como uma.

— Minoru-san, desculpe-me — ele fez uma reverência — Meu sistema apresentou um erro. Estou no modo de segurança.

Elegantemente o menino ajeitou seu blazer. Aquela era sua forma de desviar a atenção das pessoas para sua mão, de forma que ninguém percebesse o movimento dos seus olhos pelo canto superior. Estava ponderando cada possibilidade como se apenas estivesse interessado no botão de seu terno. Pequena tática para desconcentrar o inimigo.

Não que qualquer um dos persocons ali presentes fosse considerado inimigo. Inconcientemente, ele somente sentia um enorme desconcerto perante as novas formas da irmã.

— Chi, Hideki. Por favor, vamos até a outra sala, onde posso checar seus erros.


End file.
